Is It The End?
by Al4everyano
Summary: Sequel to Potion Disaster.  Alfred has disappeared, leaving only a letter behind that seems to make out that Alfred is going to die, or is already dead. Arthur sets out to find him, and kick his sorry arse back home.  USUK and human names.
1. The Letter

Hey guys! Here is the sequel to Potions Disaster!

I promise I'll have the next chapter of Lost in Blue out soon! D:

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>In all my years, I've never once though about dying.<p>

I mean, it seems unrealistic right?

I am a nation after all.

I've been through wars, and some pretty odd stuff.

Sometimes it seems like I've been through hell and back.

But never once, not a single time, have I thought about dying.

What have my years been for?

Have I been living all this time, just to be the hero?

Ha, I know… it sounds like something I'd say normally right?

Well… I know now, that my time is up…

Mattie, Francis, Kiku… Everyone….

Goodbye…

Arthur…

Please forgive me, I'm so sorry…

I…

I love you…

- Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>Al's in trouble again :\<p>

*Sighs* Silly America.

Please Read and Review!


	2. A day without you

GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS NOT BEING ON HERE YET, AND FOR IT BEING SHORT.

I got a bad grade on a test in a subject I'm really good at, and my parents took away all my electronics for a week.

I got to take the test again though, got a B+ :D

Anyways, I hope you guys like it, AND I SWEAR A NEW CHAPTER SHALL BE UP TOMORROW!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Al! Where the bloody hell are you?" Arthur Kirkland called, walking around his house, frowning.<p>

"America!" England yelled, now upset. It wasn't like his husband to wander around the house, not since the time he had and got into quite a bit of trouble.

Arthur's rather large eyebrows furrowed as he walked into the kitchen, wondering if the other nation had gone into the kitchen to make lunch.

England's eyes spotted a white envelope, picking It up he read.

**Artie,**

**My boss called early this morning while you were gone, I nearly forgot until shortly after you got home.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't tell you goodbye, I was in too much of a rush, though I was able to write you this!**

**I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, but I'll call you every night!**

**Love ya!**

**Alfred F. Jones, AKA: America.**

Arthur sighed, "Idiot." He muttered, placing the letter on the table before deciding to make himself some fish and chips for lunch.

Lunch was quiet without Alfred there, normally America would be either complaining about Arthur's cooking, or rambling on and on about something totally random. Like the most recent anime episodes that had been dubbed, or about the most recent ghost movie out, which he would beg Arthur to take him to, and sulk around the house for an hour afterwards when Arthur furiously told him no.

After lunch, Arthur did up the dishes, before walking into his library. Search the shelves he finally found the book he was looking for, Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of the Baskervilles.

Sitting down in his chair in the living room, Arthur starting reading.

Every now and then, he would glance up, expecting to see Alfred playing one of his video games, but only seeing the empty space.

Dinner was quiet as well, Arthur felt lonely and empty without Alfred there.

As Arthur laid in bed, his cell on the nightstand. Alfred hadn't called him yet.

"Night Alfred…" Arthur murmured to himself as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Here ya guys go.<p>

And once again, I'M SO SORRY.

Forgive me? ;-;

Please Read and Review.


	3. Missing

**Here is the next chapter like I promised! And to all those who also read my story Lost in Blue, I SWEAR THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS!**

**Anyways!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and following this story guys!**

**I Don't Own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>By the next morning there still wasn't a call from Alfred, which was starting to worry Arthur slightly, he knew that his husband forgot things a lot of the time, but he wouldn't forget him… Would he?<p>

Arthur pushed the worried thoughts out of his head, America was just busy, or fell asleep last night, or morning, something, before he could call England.

Breakfast was silent, England kept his cell on him, hoping, waiting for a call from the American.

After breakfast Arthur decided to go and shop, clothes, trinkets, food, he didn't care. He needed to get out of the quiet house.

Walking down the streets he stared at the stores as he walked by, before finally deciding to go into an antiques shop.

A few hours later Arthur returned home from shopping,

Placing the shopping bags on the counter, he started putting the groceries away.

He glanced at his phone, only to sigh when he was that it was dead, placing in on the charger he took a shower.

Shortly afterwards he started making himself lunch.

After lunch, with a nice cup of hot tea beside him, Arthur was once again, reading his Sherlock Holmes book. When his doorbell rang.

Sighing Arthur put the bookmark into his book, as the doorbell rang again, "I'm coming!" Arthur called, frowning as the doorbell kept being rang.

Jerking the door open Arthur glared at the person standing in front of his house, "What the bloody hell do you want Fr-" England started; only to stop when he saw the look on France's face.

Worry, horrified, sorrow, shock, and confusion.

"Arthur…" Francis said, slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, for what frog?" Arthur asked, his frown deepening. "What the hell did you do this time? It better not be another bloody world wa-"

"Arthur… Didn't your boss call you?" Francis asked, horror outmatching all the other emotions he was feeling.

"No… My phone died today when I was shopping, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, sighing. Running a hand through his hair.

"Alfred is missing." Francis said, Arthur scoffed, "Probably got lost on his way to his house again." Arthur said.

Francis shook his head. "No, Arthur… The plane he was on is missing, vanished." He looked at his childhood friend; sorrow filled his eyes, as England froze.

"V-Vanished? How?" Arthur asked, leaning against the doorframe, as it hit him.

"We don't know…" Francis said, leading Arthur into the front room, and sitting him down in his chair, before sitting across from him.

Arthur buried his head in his hands. "That's why he didn't call me…" England said, tears forming. "And I was worried he forgot about me." His voice broke. "The bloody idiot didn't, how was I so stupid?"

France sat there, watching his childhood friend sadly. "We'll find him Arthur! I swear it."

Arthur's lower lip was trembling. "Francis… Can I be alone for a little while please? Can you come back in like… An hour?" Arthur asked, not looking up as tears started falling.

"Okay Arthur, I also wanted to tell you that, in a couple days everyone will be here so we can discuss Alfred's disappearance.

Arthur just nodded, keeping his head in his hands.

Francis patted Arthur reassuringly on the back before leaving, making sure to lock the door as he left.

The second Francis left, Arthur got up shakily, and stumbled to his and Alfred's bedroom.

Opening one of the American's dresser drawers, he pulled out one of Alfred's shirts that he loved so much.

Curling onto their bed, he buried his now tear stained face into the shirt and inhaled. Alfred's sent was still on the shirt, both comforting, and making Arthur cry even harder.

That's how Francis found him an hour later, after he managed to find the spare key, smiling softly at Arthur, Francis settled himself into one of the guest rooms and made himself dinner, not bothering to wake England.

After dinner Francis checked on Arthur again, finding the other still sleeping, before heading to bed himself.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it, I actually wrote it kinda fast and I am kinda worried on how it turned out...<strong>

**Anyways!**

**You guys know the drill! Please Read and Review! Reviewers get cookies this time! :D**

**~ Ali.**


End file.
